The Hunt
by daniellands
Summary: Summary: AU: Derek still the Alpha only difference he is 17 and he goes to Beacon Hills High he lives with his Uncle Peter after his parents and Sister dead in a car accident. When five teens show up in Beacon Hills Derek and his pack notice that these teens might not be completely human and if they aren't what are they. And what happens when these teens bring more trouble to tow
1. The Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story hope some people like this story.**

**Summary: AU: Derek still the Alpha only difference he is 17 and he goes to Beacon Hills High he lives with his Uncle Peter after his parents and Sister dead in a car accident.**

**When five teens show up in Beacon Hills Derek and his pack notice that these teens might not be completely human and if they aren't what are they. And what happens when these teens bring more trouble to Beacon Hills. Will there be new alliances be made and new love found. **

As the five teenagers pass the welcome sign that reads Welcome to Beacon Hills. They all realize their lives will never be the same again. They would never see their friends again or have a normal life again. All because of a fire that was meant to kill them by people they trusted.

(Flash back)

It was the last day of school before their Spring break vacation and Chris Matthews the six foot light skinned boy with chocolate brown eyes and an all even low haircut sat next to his little cousins Trey Matthews is five foot eleven and has caramel skin with light brown eyes and an all even haircut with waves, Riley Matthew is five foot seven and is light skinned with light brown eyes and long wavy brown hair, and Brittany Matthew is five foot six and is light skinned with straight long brown hair with brown eyes they all were in the kitchen eating breakfast their grandmother Connie made for them like every morning. They were talking about where they should go this year for their spring break trip.

"We should go to the Caribbean this year." Riley said.

"Girl you say that every time we have a break from school." Trey replied.

"Are you going to said that every year Riley?" Brittany asked.

"Pretty Much." Riley said with a goofy look on her face.

"How bout we let mama Connie decide since she the one that's going to be paying and takes care of the five of us." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris." Mama Connie said walking into the kitchen.

"You're Welcome." Chris said to Mama Connie as she bent down and gives him and other three kiss on the forehead.

"You're right but speaking of the five of us where is Danielle." Trey Asked

"Still in bed because of these dreams she's been having for the last week or so." Brittany said.

(Danielle's Room)

As Danielle slept in her bed she could not wake up from the same dream that's been visiting her for the last week. It was always the same in fragments the school gym, her and her three cousins and twin sister Brittany, Her best friend Maria and Maria's boyfriend Kurt setting fire to the gym, and Maria slicing Danielle's throat. Than the dream is over like clockwork.

Danielle wakes up gasping for air because she can almost taste the smoke and feel the flames on her body.

"Dammit give me a freaking break" she says to herself as she gets out of bed and gets ready for school.

As Danielle heads downstairs to the kitchen she stop to check out her reflection in the mirror she sees her brown eyes looking back at her with her long dark brown hair with curls then she sees her cousin Chris coming up stairs.

"I was just about to come wake you up were leaving in ten and Trey driving." He said before laughing at the last part of his sentence.

"_**Oh My God!"**_ Danielle said. "We need to warn everybody to get off the streets and sidewalks before they become road kill." Before she busted out laughing into the kitchen.

"Hey I heard that." Trey said

"I'm just stating the facts." Danielle said as she grabs her plate of food off the stove.

"What are the facts you referring too"? Trey asked.

Danielle clears her throat than says you drive too fast, you drive all over the street, and you blast the music till the windows start to rattle.

Trey throws his hands up as he has been assaulted. "Hey first off I don't drive fast the people that's on the road with me just drive a lot slower, Second I'm just trying to get to point A to point B as quick as possible, and third I'm just doing my neighborly duty by making sure they are all up for work I would want them to get fired cause they work really hard."

"Really!" Everybody said in unison.

Okay guys time for you to go. Mama Connie said.

As Trey parks in the school parking he turned down the music and hops out of the red Camaro and lets the Brittany and Danielle out the back on his side why Chris lets Riley out on his side of the car. They head towards the building just as the bell rings.

As they all run to their lockers and open them Chris grabs his Calculus book, Brittany grabs her Advance Chemistry book, Riley grabs her Sketchbook and Art supply, Danielle grabs her Advance Literature book, and Trey looks for his Psychology book but realize he has left his book in his car.

"Dammit I left my book in my car." Trey said

"Well you better hurry up you know how Ms. Greens get when you're late for her class." Chris said

"Yea I know if I'm late again for her class again I get detention." Trey said angrily then run toward the door to head to his car.

As Trey ran into the school they bell rung and trey cursed under his breath. As he walked to his classroom he seen Ms. Green in her black pin striped suit with her blue eyes and her long red hair pull up into a ponytail she was a beauty thirty something woman but more vicious as a tigress. She was looking straight at him and then rolled her eyes. Dead meat .Trey mumbled under his breath.

"Your late again Mister Matthew." Ms. Green said.

"I know but I have an honest excused this time." Trey said

"Yeah like last week when you had to drop off your grandmother at church because they had to help bake sweets for the Orphanages, right?" Ms. Green said with anger in her tone.

"Umm…Well that was an honest mistake." Trey said

"Well guess what you can make up for that mistake today." Ms. Green said.

"Yes I would love to make up for that excuse." Trey said without thinking.

"Good how about detention Mister Matthew." Ms. Green said with a little smile on her face.

Trey looked up into Ms. Green eyes and said "no don't give me detention not today" with a little command in his voice. Ms. Green looked at Trey and blinked a few times and got a confused look on her face.

"Okay I'm not going to give you detention today. "Ms. Green said.

"Really Thanks" Trey said and walked into class.

As the third period bell Danielle started to walk to her locker when she heard her name been called behind her. She turned around and seen a tall caramel slim brunette with big brown eyes with hair that stop at her throat.

"Hey Maria!" Danielle yelled.

"Are you okay? "Maria asked with a concern look on her face.

"Yea I'm okay." Danielle lied when actually she is still thinking about the dream she's been having for the last week. She keeps seeing Maria cutting her throat.

"Well let's get to band before someone takes our seats." Maria said grabbing hold of Danielle wrist dragging her to the band room.

As Chris walked down the hallway he rushed to his locker because he was going to be late for lunch which will be in a minute and fifteen seconds. When reached his locker it open it and put his Advance Chemistry book in the locker and shut it closed, as he turned around two guys was heading straight into him on skateboards when he throw his hands up and the next thing he know the two guys had stop like completely frozen where they are. He moved to the side of one the guys and waved a hand in front of him but he got no responses.

"What the Hell is this." Chris said to himself as he looked into the one of the classroom windows and saw everybody else was moving like nothing has happen than he locked down at his watch he had twenty seconds to get to lunch, then five seconds later the guys that was frozen started to move again like nothing ever happen.

"Okay Chris no way this could of happen." He said to himself again as he ran to the lunch room just in time for the lunch bell to ring. "I can I have five bowls of nachos please?" Chris asked with the most charming smile.

"Here you go sweetie and tell your cousins I say you're welcome and see you kids at church tonight." " Well do Sister Cater we will be there and thank you again." Chris said before taking the trays to his lunch table.

Brittany was the last one to arrive at the lunch table. "Hey guys what are we talking about today?" She asked looking around the table at her cousin and sister.

"We are talking about how Trey got out of detention that Ms. Green assigned to him today." Riley said

"Really you got out of detention with the Bitch of Westlake High how tell me everything." Brittany said.

"All I did was look at her and ask her not to give me detention today but I did it with more authority in my voice." Trey said.

"So you just told her to take back your detention?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Well what can I say she likes a man that can take charge?" Trey said sounding way to arrogant.

"Yeah a man not a boy." Danielle said.

As the gang was eating lunch Billy "Motor Mouth" Myers started walking towards their lunch. Billy was about six feet with a medium built and tan skin with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and everyone knew when Billy started talking it was no way of stopping him.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Billy asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"It's going…"Chris started to say but was interrupted by Billy.

"Riley do you know you have the best drawings out of all the art classes in the school?" Billy asked.

"Umm…Thanks." Riley quickly said before she got interrupted.

"Brittany and Danielle can you to read each other's mind on a daily bases or think the same thing at any point?" Billy asked.

Brittany and Danielle both looked at each other and mumbled under their breath "you have no idea."

That's when Billy turned his attention to Trey and before he could say anything Trey looked up at him with his light brown eyes making eye contact with to Billy's blues eyes and stopped him from talking by saying.

"Just be quite Billy for the rest of the school day and go over there to your table with your friends and eat your food and when the bell rings just go to class." Trey said with a commanding tone once again.

Billy looked at Trey and blinked a few times and got a confused look on his face and walked away from the table till he got to the table with his friends and sat down and started to eat his food he won't even open his mouth to talk to his friends.

"Wow Trey that was kind of harsh." Riley said.

"I know I didn't mean it but he just talks to damn much." Trey said

"Go over there man and say you're sorry." Chris said to Trey

"Yeah because he's really hurting." Brittany said not knowing how she knew that but she did.

"How would you know?" Riley asked Brittany with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know I just felt sad after Trey told him what to do it's like I felt his hurt." I know it sounds weird huh. Brittany asked.

"Just a little." They all said in unison.

As Trey got up and walked over to Billy's lunch table and met Billy eye he began to talk to Billy and the next thing Chris and the girls seen was Billy start talking nonstop and trey just rolled his eyes and walked away from the table back towards his table.

"So what did you say to him?" Danielle asked.

"I told him to forget what I told him and except my apology." Trey said smiling to his cousins.

"He's happier now and he forgives you." Brittany said.

"Really did you sense that from him Britt?" Trey asked

"Yes I really do I can't explain it if you asked though." Brittany said.

As Brittany said that the bell rung to end lunch and to tell everyone it's time for them to go to their next class.'' Well come on guys lets hit the gym for P.E." Chris said. As they all got up from their lunch table Maria was walking over towards them with biggest smile ever on her face." Hey it's the Matthews Clan together again." Maria said before hugging each one of them. Why are you so angry Maria? Brittany asked after Maria hugged her. "What? How did…Never mind". Maria said after shaking her head. "What's wrong Maria?" "Why are you angry?" Danielle asked with a concern look on her face." Yeah I'm going to be just fine it's nothing I can't handle." Maria said.

Soon as they walked into the gym the bell rung and their coach look at them with a smirk on his face. "What did we do now?" Chris asked.

"Nothing" the coach said. It's what I need you to do the coach said."

"What would that be coach Williams?" Trey asked.

"I would appreciate every much if you guys and girls will help by staying after school lets out and come clean up the gym before y'all leave for vacation." Coach Williams said**. **

"**We Can't!** Danielle blurted out which caused everyone to turn and look at her.

"What's wrong why we can't help clean up the gym?" Riley asked.

"She's nervous and scared." Brittany said feeling a wave of her sister's emotions.

" Really Danni are you scared to stay after school? Trey asked with a look of sympathy on his face.

"No I'm scared of what's going to happen in the gym today." Danielle whispered enough only for her relatives to hear her.

"What are you talking about what's going to happen?" Brittany asked grabbing her sister hand.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I dreamt about the gym being set on fire and my death for the last week and now it's all happening today." Danielle said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It was just a dream nothing going to happen to you I promise." Brittany said as she hugged her sister.

"We won't let anything happen to you Danni. Chris said giving Danielle a reinsuring smile which washed all her worries away.

"Okay we can do it for coach." Danielle said.

As Riley opened up her locker to put all her books in the locker since she wouldn't be doing any kind of reading of the sort for the next two weeks, but when she put her calculus into her locker a little too hard causing her paint bottles to fall out of her locker onto the floor busting open and exploding onto Riley white and purple shoes and her blue jeans.

"Son of a…Just what I need." Riley said as she lowered herself to the floor to pick up her paint bottles and put them back in her locker and headed towards the girls restroom to try to wipe off the paint before it all dried up.

As Riley took off her pair of shoes and places them on the sink in the restroom she grabbed two brown paper towels and ran it under the water and gentle wipe the paint off of her shoes and her jeans. She got most of the paint off her shoes but the shoes didn't look brand new anymore.

"Come on I just got these shoes and these are my favorite pair of jeans." Riley said as she reached for her shoes. Than all of sudden the paint from her shoes and jeans disappeared.

"What the hell just happen?" Riley said to herself out loud. Than the girls restroom door open and Riley grab her shoes and put them on as two girls walked into restroom laughing not even noticing Riley was in there with them.

While Danielle was walking towards the gym she seen Maria and Maria's boyfriend Kurt standing in front of the door waiting for her.

"What's up Danielle?" Kurt asked her as he hugged her.

"I'm doing fine." She said even though she knew she wasn't when I she actually wanted to runaway cause of this feeling she gets from him when he hugged her.

"So what are you guys doing here and why haven't y'all left yet?" Danielle asked looking at both teens.

"Well coach Williams asked us to help out and we accepted." Kurt said.

"Oh Okay". Danielle said

"So shall we get this cleaning started?" Maria said with smile would kill you where you stand.

As Danielle walked into the gym she saw her cousins and sister cleaning the gym. Chris and Trey were moving all the wrestling matts to the back of the gym, while Brittany pushed the bleacher in so Riley could sweep the gym floor clean.

"Hey Danni!" They all said in unison. Than they all noticed the look on her she was terrified.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked before anyone else could.

"It's happening right now." Danielle said with tears rolling down her face "I'm going to die today."

Than all of a sudden Maria and Kurt burst out laughing. "This is going to be easier than I thought." Kurt said looking around to the gym at each teen.

Trey looked at Kurt with a confused look on his face. "What's going to be easier than you thought?" Trey asked.

Kurt took off his back pack and unzipped it and pulled out a can of lighter fluid and a small pack of matches out of out of his pocket and said "killing all of you of course."

That's when Danielle turn to run towards her cousins but Maria grab her arm and pull her to her and pulled a dagger out of her back pocket and put it against Danielle's throat.

"_**What the hell is this!?"**_ Riley blurted out.

Kurt started walking around the gym pouring the can of lighter fluid out onto the gym floor. "This is your death." Maria said still holding the dagger to Danielle's throat. Why kill us? Brittany asked. Maria laughed then said "Because you five are an abomination to mankind you are a threat to the human race."

"A threat to the human race but we are human." Trey said.

"No you're not you five are witches." Kurt said still pouring out the lighter fluid.

"Witches like as in Sabrina the teenage witch." Riley said before laughing. "Don't be naïve there is no such things as witches." Brittany said.

"Me naïve don't make me laugh." Kurt said. "Think about it all the weird things that happen today, Trey persuaded Billy to stop talking at lunch, Chris you froze two students in the hallway earlier today, Brittany you could feel my emotions at lunch when I hugged you, and Riley I seen what you did in the girls restroom how you manipulated the paint to change into the same material as your shoes and jeans, and Danielle honest to God I believed that this curse had skipped you but you just said that this is just like your dream so that means you had a premonition of this." Maria said.

"We didn't know what we were doing are anything about this." Brittany said.

"To bad your parents never got the chance to tell you about your powers before they were killed." Maria said with a smile of gratification.

_**What!**_ The five teens said in unison.

Maria and Kurt laughed and said "yeah see we are a part of a society that hunts and kill or capture witches depending on the witch's powers and the order of the council and the council order us to kill you."

Kurt was in the process of lighting a match as he said. "Hey tell your parents we say hi."

As Kurt said those words Trey felt anger building up in him towards Kurt and he yelled. "_**No!" **_Than Trey felt the energy leave his body and next thing he knew Kurt was on fire.

As Kurt screamed and fell to the gym floor setting the gym floor on fire Maria Screamed "No" and slit Danielle's throat. As Chris watched Danielle fall to the ground he saw Maria launch towards him and his cousins he throw his hands up to try and freeze her like he did the guys in the hallway earlier today, but instead of her freezing she went flying back into a wall knocking her out.

While Chris stood in shock because what he had just done the other teens ran towards Danielle's body lying on the gym floor. "No this can't be happening I promised her." Brittany said with tears falling out of her brown eyes. We all promised her." Chris said kneeling down next to Danielle's body.

As Riley began to cry Trey yelled "look at her throat." As they all looked at Danielle's throat they all gasp because her throat was healing up, then Danielle set up gasping for air grabbing her neck were the cut used to be.

"What the hell just happening?" Danielle asked looking around at her relatives. "Your throat healed from the cut." Trey said as he hugged Danielle with the rest of the teens.

"Okay not to said ungratefully that your alive but we still surrounded by fire." Riley said as she looked around the gym. As the flames of the fire began raising onto the walls and reaching the ceiling of the gym Riley ran and pulled the fire alarm setting of the sprinklers cause the water to do bring some of the flames to bay.

"You bitches think it's going to be that easy to get rid of me I won't stop until you all are dead." Maria said standing behind them hold the same knife that she use to cut Danielle's throat. As they all turned around they saw Maria throw the dagger straight at Brittany which cause everyone duck but when they stood up and started looking to check if anyone was hit the heard Brittany scream_**. **_

"_**Look up there she's flying!"**_ Danielle yelled.

"_**You damn witch!"**_ Maria yelled.

"Somebody help me." Brittany yelled as she came falling towards the ground.

Chris looked around for something to catch Brittany before she made contact with the gym floor when he seen the wrestling mats or what was left of them he locked his eyes on the mats and the rose off the gym floor and his hands signaled the mats to come towards him and under the falling Brittany.

When Brittany open her eyes she realize she hadn't hit the floor but floating a few inches from the mats Chris had placed under her, then she fell onto the mats.

As Maria saw the teens distracted she pulled out another dagger but a smaller one and ran towards them. When Danielle looked up she seen Maria jumping in midair with another dagger in her hand when she seen the dagger she had thrown at Brittany Danielle grabbed the dagger and launched at Maria as she came down and impaled the dagger right into her chest.

When the other teen turned and look to see what Danielle had done they just stood there in shock until the heard Maria say. "You will not get away with this they will find you and finish the job."

"And we will be waiting and ready for them." Danielle said with a tone of confidents in her voice ash she stuck the dagger farther into Maria chest.

When Maria died Danielle let her body fall to the floor then that's when the plywood started falling from the ceiling of the gym.

_**Run!**_ Riley yelled.

As they all run through the gym trying to dodge falling material from the ceiling Chris was using his powers to freeze some object and flung other object out of their way. When they reach the exit door Danielle pushed onto the handle to open the handle burned her hand and she pulled her hand back and it healed and she told everyone not to touch the handle.

"Look out!" Danielle yelled pointing to the huge falling light fixture coming straight down on them and the all duck but when the light fixture never made contact with them they all looked around and seen that light fixture was blocked by a pink force field that was coming from Riley's hands as she held them up.

"Thank God." They all said in unison.

"We need another way out of here." Danielle said looking around for another way out. That's when try just took off running towards the door not realizing he ran through the Riley's force field and then through the door making it to the school parking lot.

"Hey dude help us out of here." Chris screamed still in the gym with the girls.

"Okay let me try this again." Trey said putting his hands on the door but nothing happen. Trey kept his hands on the door and closed his eyes visualizing himself reaching through the door and grabbing his cousins and bringing through the door to safety, when all of a sudden Trey felt his hands going through the door so he walked back through the door into the gym and walked through Riley's force field and grabbed Chris wristed and told the girls to hold on to each other and led them to the gym door and walked through the door into the school parking lot.

As they all looked back at the burning building they knew as their gym they heard a voice come from behind them.

"What did you guys do?" causing the teens to turn jump and turn around to a blonde blue eyed teen.

" Oh my God Billy you scared us." Riley said.

"What happen to the gym?" Billy asked.

As they all looked at each other to see who was going to answer Billy's question they heard the sirens of the police and ambulance and fire truck coming down the street. Trey stepped in front of Billy and looked into his blue eyes once again and told him to forget he had saw them here and go to his car and drive home now. Billy blinked and walked away from the teens to his car as he did that the teens ran towards Trey's red charger and hopped in and speed out of the parking school parking lot all the way home.

As Trey pulled into the drive throw the teens jumped out of the car and headed towards the door to their home. When they walked in their house their grandmother Connie was sitting in the living watching one of her favorite TV shows as she turn to look at her five grandchildren she was shocked at the way her grandkids looked they had soot on their faces and clothes Danielle had blood on her shirt and hand.

"What happen to you?" Connie said rushing over to her grandkids.

"We were almost barbequed." Trey said with a little sarcasm.

"Really Trey." Riley said rolling her eyes at Trey.

"Maria and Kurt tried to kill us by setting the gym on fire.

"What why would they do that?" Connie said.

"Because they believed we were witches." Witches! That's ridiculous there is no such thing. Mama Connie said with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Funny that's what we all thought until Trey set Kurt on fire, and Chris sent Maria fly across the other side of the gym just by the wave of his hands, hell Riley can create a force field, and Danni healed from a slit throat, and I flew or floated. Brittany said as she grabbed her grandmother hand."

"Tell us what you know Mama Connie please these are the same people that killed our parents your children." Danielle said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mama Connie lied.

"_They can't know the truth about their parents and the hunters after them."_ Mama Connie thought to herself.

"What hunters what about our parents aren't you telling us Mama Connie?" Brittany said looking at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"How did you… did you just read my mind?" Mama Connie asked looking at Brittany with a shocking look on her face.

"Umm… I think so." Brittany said.

"Oh My God we have to go before they coming looking for you." Mama Connie said in a panic voice as she begun to grab the phone book and look up a number.

" It's ok Mama Connie they can't find us because Maria and Kurt dead and Trey look care of our only witness." Chris said walking towards his grandmother.

Mama Connie stood up quick walking towards Trey. "What did you do _**Tremaine Alexander Matthews**_?"

"Wow really my whole name all I was doing was using my power of persuasion to make Billy Myers forget we were at the scene of the crime." Trey said appalled by the thought of his grandmother thinking he would do something foolish and careless at a time like this. "Persuasion?" Mama Connie said.

"Oh yeah I can influence people to do anything I want them to do, but the first three times I didn't know what I was doing but the last time I knew exactly what I was doing." Trey said.

"So not only can start fire but you can bend people wills anything else I should know?" Mama asked.

"Oh yeah I can walk through solid objects like the gym door that's how we got out." Trey said. Mama Connie stood in shock at what Trey said.

Then she turns facing the rest of her grandkids and asked them what could they do and explain how they discover their gifts. As each teen took turns and explain how they discover their powers and eventually happen in the gym Mama Connie stood in shock once again at how her grandkids was able uses most of their powers with such ease.

Then she sit in a chair in the kitchen and motion the teens to come a take a seat in the kitchen while she tell them the history of their family and the hunters that will be after them. Mama Connie waved her hand in the middle of the kitchen table which was surrounded by the teens when all of a sudden a huge old white book with an embedded star on the cover appear on the table all the teen gasp because the grandmother never told them she had powers.

"What did you just do and what this book?" Riley asked.

"Well that was called conjuring I can make anything I think of materialize out thin air and this is our family magic book of spells and you can also read or watch your family history from the very first witch in our family." Mama Connie says

"Who was the first witch in our family?" Danielle asked intrigued.

"Alexiah Matthews your great great great great great great great grandmother born in Rome in 1487, but we will talk about this later we need to pack."

"Pack why?" Riley asked.

"Cause of the hunters or going to be coming for us." Brittany said reading her grandmothers mind.

"Exactly and I wish you stay out of my head Britt." Mama said looking at Brittany.

Mama Connie had just got off the phone with a U-Haul company asking for the biggest van they have when Danielle yelled for her.

"What happen?" She asked looking around the room at her grandchildren watching the news.

"Today Westlake High school gym was set on fire leaving two students dead." The news reporter said from the television screen. "There hasn't been any information on who the students until family is notified, officers say this looks like arson we will have more on this story later on today I'm Sarah Chamberlin and you're watching Channel 2 Action News."

As the report about the fire went off Chris turned towards his grandmother "What do we do now the coach knows that we were supposed to be in the gym with Maria and Kurt. "Chris said.

"Well first you have to find the coach and make him to forget y'all and then go to the school and get rid of all of the evidence of y'all ever attending the school. Mama Connie said pointing at Chris and Trey.

"What about us what do we do while waiting on them? Danielle asked.

"You and Britt can go pick up the moving van and Riley and I are going to finish packing and putting things in the cars.

As Chris and Trey pulled up to their coach house they were so happy that their coach car was in the drive through they parked on side of the street and got out of Chris's mustang and walked up to their coach house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Coach Williams said walking to the door.

"Tremaine and Christopher Matthews." Trey said as the coach open the door.

"Are you here alone coach? Have the police been here to took to you yet?" Chris asked the coach stepping inside the coach home.

"No, why what has happen?" Coach Williams asked looking at both teens waiting for an answer. Trey stepped in front of the coach and looked into the coach green eyes and used his powers to make the coach forget that he knew them and that Maria and Kurt were the only two students he let stay to clean the gym, and after they leave his house he will forget they were here.

As Chris drove down the street from their coach home he headed towards the school asking trey how they should do this without getting caught or seen by anyone from the school. "Maybe I can do the walking through the wall thing or I can persuade everyone to let me walk on by or forgetting us and you can freeze everyone."

When Trey and Chris reached the school building the snuck around to the side of the school where there is no security cameras and Trey closed his eyes visualizing him walking through the wall as he grabbed on to Chris wrist and open his eyes and walked through the wall. As they dodge the security cameras and made it to the office door Chris open the door throwing his hands up in the office freezing the principal and cops surrounding the desk looking at a computer on the desk.

"Okay so how long does that last." Trey asked walking towards the frozen people around the desk looking at the computer.

"About 45 seconds." Chris said looking at his watch on his arm.

Trey moved to the computer very carefully so that he didn't touch any of the frozen people and pulled up their school transcripts and printed out all five transcripts then walked to their principal's file cabinet and opened it and pulled the folders of their school records and held it in his hands and turned to Chris.

"Okay we are witches right." Trey said looking at Chris shaking his head no. "We are warlocks because we are guys the girls are witches but what are you thinking." Chris said smiling at Trey because he knows Trey hates been corrected over stupid things.

"Well how about a spell to get rid of all the evidence and memories that we ever went to this school or lived in Atlanta." Trey raising his brows to Chris. That could work good plan but what type of spell should we use. Chris asked. "I don't know improvise you're the one who took creative writing for two years." Trey said rolling his eyes at Chris. "Okay here goes nothing." Chris said taking a deep breath.

_**I call upon time and space**_

_**Remove the memories form this place**_

_**Never will they return**_

_**As soon as this spell on this paper burns**_

As Chris hands the paper over to Trey he grabs the paper and looks confused." What do you want me to do with this?" Trey asked looking at the paper. "Set the paper on fire with your fire power." Chris said smacking Trey on the back of the head. Trey focus on the piece in his hand seeing the fire consumed paper before the paper actually caught fire.

When Chris looked down at his watch he grabbed Trey and ran and closed the office door behind him. Trey turned around toward Chris and opens his mouth but before he had a chance to say anything Chris covers Trey mouth and whispers "listen" nodding towards the office door. Trey took Chris hand off his mouth and noticed that the people in the office were unfrozen.

As Chris and Trey began walking to Chris's car a voice called from behind them "Hey what are you doing here." When Trey and Chris turn around they saw one of the security guards that work for the school name Mario. "Hey Mario how"… Trey started to say before he was interrupted by Mario. "Umm do I know you two? Why are you here?" "What are you holding in your hands?" Mario asked raising an eyebrow looking at Trey hands holding five blue folders. Trey looked at Chris and Chris looked at Trey than Chris looked at Mario and said that they saw his name on his name tag and they were just stopping by to ask for direction to Gordon street because they were visiting relatives than Trey looked at Mario and told him he didn't see them or the folders in his hands than left.

After getting back into the mustang Chris and Trey drove back to their home as they pulled up to their house they seen their cousins and grandmother packing stuff into the U-Haul truck and the girls car so when they got out the car they went into the house and started to pack up their stuff and put it in the cars.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Well that's everything." Riley said walking out of their house for the last time. "I'm going to miss this place." Brittany said walking to Danielle's black and yellow Durango getting into the car. "Goodbye Atlanta and Hello Beacon Hills." Danielle said starting her car.

Mama Connie started up the U-Haul and pulled out the driveway of their old home followed by her grandchildren driving behind her. Next stop home sweet home. Mama Connie said to herself as she passed the Georgia state line.


	2. Moving In

_**A New Beginning**_

As Chris turned into the driveway of their home he thought about everything that had happen in the last couple of days. They had killed two people thought were their friends, found about a dark secret about their family, a secret society of hunters were after them, and they had to pack up all their belongings and drive two days straight following their grandmother Connie leading the way in a U-Haul while Chris drove his dark green 2010 Ford Mustang, Trey drove his candy red 2011 Dodge Charger, and Danielle driving her black and yellow 2011 Dodge Durango across the other side of the United States to Beacon Hills, California where their grandmother was born and raise until she move till Atlanta for college and met our grandfather and got married and had four kids. Now she back home and has brought us with her.

A knocking interrupted Chris thoughts and brought him back to reality looking around to see Danielle knocking on his window asking a question about their new home.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Chris asked looking at Danielle with a confused look on his face.

"I said wow look at this house it much bigger than our old home." Danielle replied looking away from Chris to the house they will be moving into today.

Mama Connie got out of the U-Haul van and motioned the teens to follow her to their new home so they could look around and get a feel for where were thing was going to go before they start moving everything in.

'_Damn Stiles always opening his mouth turning a good situation into a bad situation'_ Jackson thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway hopping out of his sliver Porsche not even aware of the new neighbors moving in next door.

After Jackson got out of the shower he walked into his bedroom and grabbed the clothes he put out on his bed before he hopped in the shower his slid his blue boxer briefs on than but on a pair of gym shorts and a blue t-shirt than laid down on his bed still aching from the lacrosse practice and Derek's spontaneous pack meeting/training thanks to Stiles. Jackson might be a werewolf and able to he heal any kind of injury even wolf banes bullets, but that didn't mean he can't still feel the pain as it lingers for a while. Jackson felt his eyelids get heavy and he slow started to fall asleep.

When Stiles walked into his bedroom with his earphones in his ears music blasting he was grabbed from behind.

Stiles quickly thought and brought his elbow slamming into the intruder stomach with full force making the intruder loosening his grip than hitting the intruder with a roundhouse kick causing the attacker to fall to the ground Stiles quickly turn around in a fighting stance looking at the person who invade his house holding his face to where Stiles made contact with his face.

"_**What the hell dude!"**_ the intruder yelled from the floor.

Stiles quickly realize who the voice belong to. "Scott man what the fuck, why would you try to attack me." Stiles yelled back at his best friend as he helps him up on his feet.

"Me, attack you Stiles you are the one who introduced your foot to my face." Scott said moving towards Stiles bed to lie in his best friend bed.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be in my room when I got home?" Stiles said looking at Scott shrugging his shoulders.

"Ummm… maybe because I told you I was coming over after the pack meeting and then I sent you a texted telling you I was on my way and have the movies ready." Scott said still a little angry at what just happen a few minutes ago pulling out his phone from his pocket showing Stiles the text that he sent him.

Stiles looked at Scott's phone than pulled out his phone and looked down at the text sent to him from Scott's cell. "Hey look at that." Stiles said showing Scott the text from his phone.

"No shit Sherlock." Scott said throwing his hands up. Stiles just look at Scott and bust out laughing.

"Dude it's okay no one will know I kicked your ass." Stiles said to Scott as he moved to his DVD movies to get a horror movie.

"You're just lucky you caught me off guard today and since when have you learn how to do martial arts." Scott said grabbing the remote control turning on the TV and DVD player as Stiles walks over and put the DVD player.

"Really I caught you off guard…You seriously mister werewolf with super strength, super hearing, and super quick reflexes I call bullshit Scott McCall." Stiles said diving into his bed next to Scott.

"Oh and I learned martials from watching some YouTube clips, watching you guys at training like today, oh and I been taking martial art classes after school for three hours for the last two months after we…I mean Lydia cured Jackson from been the Kanima. Stiles said as he started the movie.

Allison and Lydia was at the mall shopping when they saw Danny walking towards them.

"Hey Danny." Both girls said together then hug Danny.

"Hey Lydia, Allison." Danny said pulling away from the hug now looking at both girls. "What are you guys doing here?

"What could you girls be looking for now I mean you were just here yesterday?" Danny asked both girls waiting for their reply.

"Lydia wants to buy an outfit for the first day back to school next week." Allison said to Danny with a smirk on her face.

"I thought you did that yesterday." Danny said looking at Lydia who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I am wearing that outfit now." Lydia said as she steps back from Danny to let him get a better view of the entire outfit.

"I see so you are." Danny said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah well I can't show up to school with this outfit on what would that say about me." Lydia said looking at both of her friends who just nodded.

"Even though you have clothes in your closet you haven't even worn yet." Allison said as she smiled at her red headed friend.

"Well that's because those clothes are so last season and it's only dresses I don't wear I give those to charities." Lydia said to Allison as she walked into a clothing store.

"Well I am going to leave you two ladies to your shopping; I have a date in an hour." Danny said as he walked away from the girls.

Lydia and Allison both stopped and turned around running to jump in front of Danny.

"Who is it?" How old is he?" "What does he look like?" Allison asked before Lydia could open her mouth. "What kind of car does he drive?"

"Do we know him?" Lydia asked with a smile on her face she loved gossip.

Danny stared at both of his friends for a while before responding by laughing. "You've definitely been hanging around Stiles to long you guys are starting to babble more than him.

Both girls laugh because they knew it was true them and Stiles were in Derek's pack and the pack spent a lot of time together.

"So give us the info who is this date." Lydia said tapping her foot on the ground.

"Jacob Connors." Danny said with a smile on his face. Allison and Lydia jaws dropped not only did they know Jacob Connors he went to their school he was one of the most hottest and popular teens at Beacon Hills High School and he had the body most guys dream they had and there were girls that worship him like a god he also drove a 2010 black Maserati no way Jacob Connors was gay.

"No way in hell Jacob Connors is gay." Lydia whispers so that only Danny and Allison could hear her.

"Yeah I with Lydia on this one." Allison said looking up at Danny.

"Yeah I was just as surprised as you guys but he's the one that asked me out." Danny said looking at the girls who was still in shock.

"You have to tell us everything how did he ask you." Lydia said smiling again.

"Maybe later I have to go take a shower and get ready for my date."

"Maybe." Both girls said stepping closer as if he was an enemy they were ready to battle.

"Okay I will tell you later." Danny said backing away from the two girls and heading out of the mall.

As Lydia and Allison watch Danny walk out of the mall they began walking into the clothing stores looking for Lydia's newest outfit.

Derek was walking through the woods like he does every night it was about eight o'clock. This was the only times when he could get lost in his thoughts reflect on the good times when his parents and sister Laura was still alive. Derek thought about his Uncle Peter how the man he barely showed up and left everything behind for him the only remaining member of his family. Derek felt guilty for making his uncle change his life for him no matter how much his uncle told him he doesn't need to feel any guilt he would never want to take Derek away from his hometown.

As Derek came out of his thoughts he realized he had walked to his family lake. Derek closed his eyes and sensed if there was anyone around with his werewolf powers. The woods were clear from any type of danger no hunters, no Kanima, and no omega wolves running around.

Derek walked closer to the lake and took one more look around before he removed his leather jacket than he removed his shirt, removed his shoes and socks, he unbuckled his belt and took off his black jeans now standing only in his black boxers. Derek walked into the lake until he was in the middle of the huge lake his family own Derek always came to the lake when he was upset and dealing with things he couldn't understand. This was the same place Peter had found him after he had come to town to take care of Derek. The same place where Derek went when he saw his family remains he ran to the lake because it was always a happy place when his family was together here no fussing or fighting no danger of any kind just peace and love for hours at the lake.

When Jackson woke up from his sleep the aching pains were gone but replaced by hunger pains. Jackson hadn't eaten since earlier this morning when he had taken Lydia out for breakfast at Mario's Diner. So Jackson hopped out of his bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to see what he could find to eat since his parents had left this morning to celebrate their ten year anniversary in Fiji.

Jackson opens the refrigerator and pulls out a plate of lasagna wrapped in saran wrap he then removes the saran wrap and puts the plate in the microwave for two minutes and grabs a sprite out of the refrigerator than waits till the microwave goes off than sits at the dining room table and begins to eat his food.

After Jackson finishes up his food his ears picks up some teenager's voice come from somewhere close. Jackson gets up and walks out the dining room to look out one of the windows faces the house next door.

Jackson sees two girls walking on to a U-Haul van next thing Jackson saw were the two teen girls carrying a nightstand with both girls on each end of the nightstand trying to carry it down the U-Haul to their house. Jackson run outside not bothering to put socks are shoes on.

Jackson walked over to his new neighbors "Hey ladies need a hand with that nightstand." Jackson asked walking towards the two girls carrying the nightstand.

When Jackson got a little closer to the teen girl he realize they were twins only difference is one twin has long straight hair while the other twin has long curly hair and they were very beautiful if didn't have boyfriends mostly every boy would be fighting for their attention.

Brittany and Danielle turn towards the teen boy that was walking toward them to help carry the nightstand.

When Jackson got closer they seen a boy about five foot eleven with blue eyes and blonde hair and fair skin. "Yes we would appreciate very much." Both girls said together while Jackson reaches for the nightstand.

Jackson grabs the nightstand without stringing at all thanks to his werewolf strength. Both girls look at him and smiles "You can just put it on the front porch our cousins will get it whenever they finish moving the dresser upstairs." Brittany said leading Jackson to the porch as Danielle followed behind.

"Oh by the way my names Jackson…Jackson Whitmore." Jackson said after sitting the nightstand down on the porch as instructed turning around to face the twin girls with one of his hand reaching towards the girls ready to give a formal welcome to Beacon Hills. Danielle was the first out of the girls to reach and shake Jackson hand introducing herself "I am Danielle Matthews nice to meet you Jackson."

When Jackson and Danielle hands touch the wolf in him was overcome by this powerful force that Jackson has never felt before this was stronger than the power Derek had over him and maybe even the pull of the full moon.

After Danielle let go of his hand the over whelming force decrease but he could still fell the power radiating off of her. Than before Jackson could pull his hand back Brittany grab it and the same force he felt from Danielle he felt from Brittany. "I am Brittany Matthews and thank you again Jackson for the help." She said with a smile on her face before letting his hands go.

"Well nice meeting you and don't mention it, it was the neighborly thing to do." Jackson said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I will be seeing you around." Jackson said to the girls as he made his way down the steps."

"Okay thanks again Jackson." Both girls said together.

As Jackson made his way back to his house he pulled out his phone sending a message to the pack.

**From: Jackson**

**TO: Pack (Derek, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison)**

**Text: WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM MEET ME AT MY HOUSE AND I WILL EXPLAIN WHEN YOU GET HERE!**


	3. Pack Meeting

**Chapter 3: A Pack Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: I Know I haven't updated in forever sorry about that had some family problems and just forgot about this story but I'm back.**

**I noticed in the last Chapter I forgot to include Isaac, Erica, and Boyd but they are included in the pack so they got the text too.**

One by one the pack arrived at Jackson's house Allison and Lydia together then Scott and Stiles followed by Boyd, Isaac, and Erica, and the last to arrive was their Alpha Derek.

"What the big problem Jackson?" Scott asked once everyone arrived and were in the living room.

"I think my new neighbors might be supernatural." Jackson says as he sits in one of the love seats and pulls Lydia on to his lap.

"New Neighbors" Stiles asks.

"What makes you think they are Supernatural did they give off a scent." Derek asks with authority in his voice.

"Yeah Stilinski new neighbors and don't worry they are out of your league." Jackson says with a small on his face.

"Whatever" Stiles mumbles under his breath.

"You still haven't told me why you think they are supernatural." Derek says irritated that he still hasn't been answer.

"Oh…Yeah after I help the girls move their nightstand to the porch I introduced myself but when I shook their hands I felt this enormous pull maybe even stronger than your Alpha command and the full moon does that sound supernatural or what." Jackson says

"Definitely supernatural" Stiles says before anyone could respond "I mean Jackson helping out a complete stranger something must be up…I mean Jackson Whitmore has a heart" Everybody laughs at that expect Jackson and Derek.

"Well fuck you Stilinski." Jackson growls not liking the fact they he getting laugh at.

"And it's gone." Stiles says with a smile on his face.

"Well that does sound supernatural so what do we do Derek." Isaac asks making everyone look at their Alpha.

"Well we don't know what kind of supernatural creature they are, we don't even know how many are in the house." Derek says.

"Did they give of any kind of scent that would tell us what kind of creature they are?" Scott asks looking at Jackson who just shakes his head no.

"They smell like human and I think it's at least five people in the house." Jackson replies.

"Why do you say at least five?" Boyd asks speaking for the first time since he's arrived.

"Well there are four vehicles outside a Mustang, Dodge Charger, Durango, and a U-Haul truck so I guessing their parent or Guardian led the way, and the twins said something about their cousin would get the night stand off of the porch, so I guessing the twin girl and two guys." Jackson says.

Stiles stands up and heads towards the front door, but before he can open the door Derek is standing in front of him glaring at him. "Where are you going Stiles?"

"Well I'm going to go introduce myself to Jackson's apparently hot twin neighbors and see what I can get from them." Stiles says pushing pass Derek.

Before Stiles can step outside of Jackson's home he is pulled back into the house by a terrified looking Scott. "What are you crazy they could kill you and plus we don't know what they are."

Stiles puts his hands on Scott shoulders and give them a squeeze "Dude it going to be okay I got this do I have to remind you of what happen this afternoon." Stiles says giving Scott small smile.

"What happen this afternoon?" Derek asks with panic in his voice.

"Nothing" Scott says quickly not wanting the pack to know that Stiles kick his ass.

"How about Lydia and I go with Stiles to check them out." Allison says coming to face Scott.

"Yeah and you guys can stand outside and watch in the shadows and listen." Lydia says coming to stand by Allison and Stiles.

"Just take clues from Derek he wrote the handbook on been a creeper." Stiles says sarcastically sending Derek a big smile which gets a growl from Derek.

"Okay" the pack agrees after a few seconds to think about what the humans said as they all walked outside of Jackson's house.

**Next Door**

"After Trey and I get this table inside all we have left is that headboard to get out of the U-Haul." Chris says as he carries one end of the wooden table walking down the U-Haul truck backwards.

"We can bring the headboard instead of you guys coming back out here." Danielle says not wanting her cousin to make an extra trip out of her headboard when her and Brittany was out here and capable of carrying a headboard.

"Yeah were capable of carrying this inside." Brittany said after reading her sister's mind and walking towards the headboard to grab a hold of it.

"Okay if you say so go for it." Trey says as he holds the opposite side of the wooden table.

"Shall we" Brittany says to Danielle happily.

"We shall" Danielle says in the same voice her sister just used.

While Brittany and Danielle were carrying the headboard down the U-Haul somehow Danielle slipped while walking down the U-Haul backwards losing her grip on the headboard as she felt herself falling.

As Stiles, Lydia, and Allison walk towards Jackson's neighbor house as they got closer to the U-Haul truck Stiles say two girls carrying a headboard than he seen the girl that was walking backwards down the slip and before his mind could register what was happening his was at the U-Haul catching the girl in his right arm and with quicker reflexes and more strength than he ever had he caught the headboard with is left hand.

Danielle open her eyes when she realize her body never made contact with the cold metal of the U-Haul ramp or the fact she never heard the headboard hit the floor of the truck instead of feeling the cold ramp she felt something warm and solid than she felt something around her stomach she looked down to see an arm around her realizing this is the reason she is not on the metal floor.

When Danielle finally got out of the embrace to look at the person who save her from falling on her ass the first thing that caught her attention was his honey brown eyes than his fair skinned face with his brown hair in a causal hairstyle the back and sides cut short while the front has jagged cut style to stay up. _He's_ _pretty hot._ Danielle thought.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asks grabbing the headboard with his right hand so that he can steady in both hands and bring Danielle out of her thoughts.

"Huh...yeah I'm okay thanks." Danielle says giving Stiles a gratefully smile.

When Danielle smiles at Stiles he feels his breath get caught in his throat. This girl was beautiful she was light skinned with the most soulful brown eyes with long dark brown curls that fell down her face. _"This girl is so hot Jackson was right she totally out of my league." _Stiles thought.

"Stiles are you okay?" Allison ask when she finally made it to the new neighbor's house followed by Lydia.

"Yeah Ally cat I'm fine" Stiles said calling Allison by her nickname.

"Okay can we get this thing to the house before we have a repeat of what just happen?" Brittany asks while trying to keep the other side of the headboard steady in her hands.

"Sure...sorry about that?" Stiles says looking up at the other girl on the side of the headboard. She looked just like the girl he caught, but instead of dark brown curly hair she had long straight brown hair.

As Stiles walked down the ramp of the U-Haul Danielle decide to help him with his end of the headboard because it is hers in the first place, while Allison made her way up the ramp to help Brittany carry her end and Lydia led everyone to the porch without an incident.

After they put the headboard against the wall on the first porch be everyone introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Danielle and this is my sister Brittany." She says motioning to her sister standing next to her before she reached out her hands to the three strangers.

Allison was the grab her hand first as she introduced the Danielle and Brittany. "Hey I'm Allison and these are my friends Lydia and Stiles."

"Well it's nice to meet you Allison, Lydia, and Stiles." Brittany says giving them a small smile while Danielle nods in agreement.

"Chris and Trey want to know did you" Riley was saying when she made it to the front porch and seen three strangers she stop her sentence immediately, but thanks to Brittany reading her mind she was able answer the question.

"Yeah the headboard is right here" Brittany says pointing to the board against the wall "and thanks to them" She says motioning towards the three teenagers on the porch "we got it here without any problems."

"Oh okay" was all that Riley said.

"This is our cousin Riley, Riley this is Allison, Lydia, and Stiles." Danielle says introducing the four people to each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Lydia squealed excitedly scaring everyone.

"What" Allison asks looking at her friend?

"Your shoes are totally cute" Lydia says looking down at Riley purple and black stiletto.

"Thank you." Riley says with a smile on her face "I got them on sale"

"We definitely have to go shoe shopping when you guys get settle in." Lydia says.

"Deal" Riley says.

"What the hell is taking you guys so long?" Chris says coming on to the porch to see three new faces.

"You guys bet not still be on the truck after all the complaining y'all did about you got this." Trey says as he comes to stand in the doorway next to Chris catching the sight of the strangers too.

Allison and Lydia took in the sights of the two teenage boys they were hot just like their other relatives. Their eyes traveled down to the white beater they had on which was drench in sweat which showed off their well-toned six packs. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard one of the guys ask them a question.

"Ummm" Both Allison and Lydia says together.

"I ask what are you two beautiful girls doing here" Trey ask leaning the door way.

"Oh well my boyfriend had told me that he had new neighbors move in and we just thought we could come and meet you all." Lydia says looking at the five teens.

"_Are they a threat or are they just noisy?" _Chis thinks knowing Brittany will hear is thoughts.

Brittany focuses on each of the teens starting with Allison.

"_They seem nice and look like we can all be friends in the near future."_

The next person she focused on was Stiles.

"_Danielle is so hot just stay quiet Stiles just this one time you would want to run her off with your babbling what does it matter a girl like her probably already has a boyfriend back home where ever that is and if not she definitely will have one after the school week is over…look at that she has a beauty mark above her lip and Brittany has one on the left side of her head…why she looking at me like that it kind of freaky but kind of hot."_

Brittany held back a laugh after she read Stiles mind this guy was weird but funny and if he only knew that Danielle thought he was hot too he would be over the moon.

The next mind she set to read was Lydia but when she tried to read her mind all she got was static or white noise. "_Maybe I just need to rest and try again later." _Brittany thought to herself. She turned her attention back to Chris who was giving her a questioning look which she returned with the two thumbs up so he could know they were okay.

"This two sweaty boy's right here is our cousins Trey and Chris." Danielle says getting an eye roll from both boys. "And this is Lydia, Allison, and Stiles." Danielle as she says Stiles name last. Which is not missed by here cousins or Allison and Lydia.

"Well nice to meet you all." Trey says as he and Chris walk over to the headboard and carry it into the house.

"Same here" the three say all together. 

"I should go too I still have to help our grandmother with unpacking the things for the kitchen. Nice meeting you." Riley says as she waves and walks into the house.

"We should go to I have to go check on my dad at the station anyway." Stiles say while Allison and Lydia nod in agreement.

"Oh your dad a cop" Danielle ask curious about Stiles.

"He's the cop he the sheriff of this town." Allison says noticing the way Danielle took interest in Stiles.

"The sheriff son interesting" Brittany says nudging Danielle who starts to blush.

"Well that explains it" Danielle says in happy voice.

"Explain what" Lydia ask.

"It's in his blood to help save people in trouble that's a good quality." Danielle the last part in a whisper tone but Stiles heard it.

"Well not everybody likes me trying to save or help them out." Stiles says thinking about Derek.

"Well I could those people assholes." Danielle says with confidents in her voice, Stiles thought it was hot.

"Well see someone agrees with me Derek and Jackson are asshole ninety-seven percent of the time." Stiles with a smile on his face knowing that Derek and Jackson can hear him with their super hearing.

"Now it's time to go" Lydia says

"Yeah we should go in and help with unpacking things." Brittany says as she makes her way inside.

"Yeah I should go help too. Nice meeting you again." Danielle says than walks over to Stiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek when she pulls back she can see the shock on his face and that his cheeks are turn red.

"Thank you again" Danielle says putting her hand on Stiles shoulder. When her hand makes contact with Stiles shoulder she feels a rush of energy come over her and then her eyes close as images come into view.

_Stiles is wearing a red hoodie walking into the woods than all of a teenage boy is slamming Stiles into a nearby tree the boy. Stiles tries to push the guy off but the guy is stronger than Stiles then the boy's eyes turn a crimson red color before his regular finger nails turn grow into nails of a animal and he impales his claws into Stiles stomach. Stiles lets out a scream of pain than the boy with the red eyes leans into Stiles and whispers something into Stiles ear before he slits Stiles throat. Stiles body falls to the ground as he breath his last breath._

Danielle eyes snap open to see honey brown eyes looking back at her with worry.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks Danielle because her face is pale like she just seen a ghost are had a nightmare.

"Umm...yeah I'm fine I gotta go" Danielle says before rushing into the house and closing the door.

"That was weird" Stiles says as he looks at the door Danielle just closed.

"Yeah it was huh." Allison says.

"Well we should tell the pack." Lydia says as she walks down the steps followed by Stiles and Allison who nod in agreement.

"What just happen" Scott says coming out of the shadows from by the U-Haul truck.

"Jesus Scott don't do that shit" Stiles yells at his best friend for popping up out of the blue like Derek.

"Sorry Dude."

"What do you mean what just happen?" Allison ask her boyfriend.

"Well we got a whiff of fear coming from that girl Danielle so what happen" Erica asks coming from out of the shadows followed by the rest of the pack.

"We don't know one minute she was fine but then when she touched Stiles something happen." Lydia says looking at the pack.

"What do you mean something happen?" Derek asks his eyes glowing red.

"We don't know but whatever it was it scared her." Stiles says looking back at the house.

"So what now we know its six people in that house and they are supernatural well at least two of them are." Isaac says.

"What do we do now Derek…they seem harmless and very friendly?" Allison asks trying to sway him to where he would be kill first ask question later.

Derek thought about it for a minute he doesn't know what kind of supernatural creature their dealing with and he doesn't want to send his pack against them to have another group enemies on his back when he hasn't told them about the alpha pack here in Beacon Hills watching them ready to attack. "We are just going to watch them for now on but if you see anything they do supernatural make sure you tell us."

"Okay" Stiles says glad that they didn't have to hurt the new kids in town something told him that they were not the enemy.

After another thirty minutes at Jackson house everyone but Lydia left to go home to get ready for school tomorrow.

A little bit after mid night after and when all five of her grandchildren were asleep mama Connie snuck out of her house and drive Trey's charger two an small white house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

As she walked to the house and knocked on the door a bald caramel skinned man open the door.

"Hello Deaton"

"Aunt Connie" Deaton said shocked.

"We have to talk." 

**A/N: Please Review**


	4. Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Chapter 4: Warning

"Please come in." Deaton says as he moves to let Mama Connie into his door.

Once Deaton closes the door and walks into his living room followed by mama Connie.

"So what do I own the pleasure of your company?" Deaton says sitting on the couch patting the cushion next to him.

Mama Connie took the seat next to her nephew and look at him "The hunters found them."

"Are they alright...did they escape...what happen?"Deaton asked with urgency in his voice.

"Yes they're okay, we just moved into our new home today and don't worry I put a protection spell and cloaking spell from any kind of evil or harm." Mama Connie says trying to calm Deaton down.

"How did the Hunters sneak up on them without us noticing." Deaton says worried that this can happen again.

" They had this set up way before the kids came into their powers that implanted two novice hunters in their lives when they were still young." Mama Connie says referring to Maria and Kurt.

"So they were just gathering information and waiting for the order to kill." Deaton ask.

"Yes I believe so information on what I don't know... but hopefully they didn't get any." Mama Connie says.

"So I'm guessing they have their powers and know about the family history." Deaton ask.

"Yes to the powers and no to the history we haven't gotten a chance to talk about it for the last few days." Mama Connie says.

Deaton gives his aunt a nod letting her know he understands "So are they as strong as their parents were."

"Oh yes and maybe as strong as Alexiah the first witch of our family...which is why I came back to where it all began we have to train them to harness their powers and defend themselves from the hunters and any other evil."

"When do we start?" Deaton ask looking at his aunt with determination.

"Tomorrow after school" Mama Connie matching Deaton look.

Beacon Hills High School

Derek and the pack was standing outside on the school steps when they seen a black Durango, red Charger, and a green mustang pull up in the parking lot and they weren't the only ones everyone else had stop walking, talking and whatever else they were doing to stare at the five teenagers that were getting out of their vehicles.

"That's Trey right there." Stiles tells the pack motioning to the boy hopping out of the red Charger wearing a red polo shirt black jeans and black nikes.

"Those are the twins" Jackson says pointing the girls getting out of the black Durango.

"The one on the passanger side is Brittany" Lydia says watching the light skinned girl with straight long brown hair wearing light blue off the shoulder top and white shorts and white baby doll flats.

"That's Danielle right their" Allison says point to the girl with long dark brown curls wearing yellow Hollister shirt and a white scooter skirts with white and yellow adidas.

"Those two right there are Chris and Riley" Stiles points to the two teens get out of the green mustang. They first noticed that Chris who was driving the mustang he was wearing dark green shirt that had designs of skulls on it and pair of black jeans while wearing white and green adidas. Then their attention fell on the girl that hop out of the passenger side who had long wavy brown hair a purple aeropostale shirt and black skinny jeans that shows off her curvy body and finished it off with black stilettos.

As the five witches walked to the stairs of their new school Brittany was hit with all different kinds emotions from jealousy, hatred, curiosity, and lust directed to them it was overwhelming not including the thoughts she was hearing.

Danielle looks over at her sister seeing the internal struggle she is going through trying to block out all these emotions and people thoughts. Their grandmother had warn them that their powers would get stronger and that they would have to keep their emotions under control.

"Just try to focus on one thing at a time." Danielle says telepathically knowing Brittany would hear it.

Brittany did as she was told she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths while trying to block out all of the emotions and thoughts of the student body after a few more second she didn't hear any voices or became overwhelmed with emotions.

"Hey look its Stiles em" Riley says getting all of her cousins attention.

Danielle felt relief as she looks over and took in Stiles appearance he wearing a white t-shirt black jeans and a pair of white adidas tennis shoes, but most important was the blue hoodie he was wearing.

"Check out the hottie standing by him." Brittany says looking at the teenage boy.

" Yeah the black leather jacket is doing something for me." Riley says as she takes Derek appearance in unaware that he and the rest of the wolves can hear them.

"Not him, him dark curly blonde guy with sexy dark blue eyes." Brittany says looking at Isaac who is now blushing.

" Wow Isaac don't make it obvious we can hear them be like Derek" Jackson says making the pack turn to look at Derek who is staring at the five witches who are making their way towards them.

"Yeah let's act like we have a stick up our ass and stare at them like creeps." Stiles says sarcastically which gets a growl from Derek.

" Okay here they come." Lydia says getting the packs attention.

" Hey Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson." Danielle say once her and her cousins and sister make it to the stairs.

'Hey' They all say at the same time.

"Jackson" Chris says looking at the blonde like he heard that name before the he remember he has " Oh our neighbor that help you guys last night with the night stand."

"Yeah that's the one." Brittany says.

"Well thanks for help out last night" Trey says stretching his hand out to shake Jackson hand who looks at bit hesitant for a few seconds before taking it and just like when he touched the twins hands he felt a powerful power over come him, but this time it look like the whole pack felt the power by how alert their eyes became.

" No problem glad I could help." Jackson says putting his hands in his pocket.

"So who's the rest of your friends?" Brittany asked no one particular.

" Well" Stiles been the first one to speak started the introductions "this blonde blue eyed baby face guy right here is Isaac" Isaac glares at Stiles who just rolls his eyes as he moves over to the next person.

"Right here we have our own personal bald bodyguard quarterback looking motherfucker Boyd." Stiles just smiles at a very annoyed looking Boyd before moving on to the girl standing next to him.

" This feisty blonde is the Catwoman to my batman and boyd main squeeze Erica." Stiles actually shiver at the glare Erica gives him that tells him this is not over.

"This handsome devil over here with the puppy dog eyes and slightly uneven jaw is my brother from another mother and best friend Scott" Stiles says getting a pat on the back from Scott.

"Now this guy right here is" Stiles making his by Derek then throws an arm around his shoulder which makes Derek send him a death glare and so stiles takes his arm from around him. "Our beacon hills baseball captain who is also antisocial emotionless no fun creeper of the night guy is Derek."

By the end of the introductions the five witches are trying to hold back their laughs.

"Well its nice to met you I'm Riley and these are my cousins Chris, Trey, Brittany, and Danielle." Riley says.

"Nice to meet you too sorry about stiles he can be a little..."

"Loser" Jackson says.

"Overzealous" Isaac says.

"Annoying" Boyd replies.

"A nuisance I wish I could drown" Derek says his voice dark.

"Well jeez thanks guy I can feel the love" Stiles says sarcastically with an eye roll.

"I was gonna say a little bit of an over sharer." Erica says.

"Soooo" Allison says trying to change the subject " what classes do you guys have?"

"Actually we should be heading to the office to pick up our schedules" Chris says.

"Oh yeah well we will see you around" Trey says as he and his cousins walk into the school but only after the pack says the good byes.

" They seem nice." Isaac says once the witches are gone.

"Yeah they do, but did you feel that power coming Trey." Boyd says getting nods from the pack including the human members.

" Weird we didn't feel that yesterday when we shook their hands." Allison says.

"Maybe cause Derek was here mean that pack link was open to all of us to feel what Jackson felt." Lydia replies as she put her head on Jackson shoulder.

"Maybe, we should get to class the bell is about to ring." Derek says "if they are in your class watch them see if you see anything weird happen around them and we will talk about this tonight at the pack meeting."

Xxxxx

Lydia and Scott were in their math class when the principal walked with Chris and Brittany.

" Sorry to interrupt Mr. Fisher, but you have two new students." The principal said to the math teacher.

"That's okay mr. Walker" Mr. Fisher says brushing off the interruption to look at the two new student "you to would be" Mr. Fisher ask in a friendly tone.

"Chris Matthews and this my cousin Brittany Matthews." Chris says meeting his same friendly tone.

"Well glad to have you welcome to Beacon Hills High."

"Thank you" Brittany says giving the teacher a smile.

"Please take the seats in the back by Ms. Martin and Mr. McCall." Mr. Fisher says pointing to the Lydia and Scott in the back.

"Hey again" Scott says to Chris and Brittany once they make their way over to the back of the classroom.

"Hey" they both say at the same time and send Lydia a nod of acknowledgement which she returns.

XXX

The last ten minutes of the math class Mr. Fisher let the class have the time for talking or start on the homework assignment. Which was the opportunity Lydia and Scott had been waiting for to start their questions.

" So how are you enjoying the school so far?" Scott ask.

Chris and Brittany shares a quick look with each other before turning to look at the other teens.

" Well for me I like it so far" Brittany replies honestly then looks glances at Chris "but this guy here could care less about school he hates it."

Scott gave Chris a look that said I-totally- understand.

"Well give it a couple of weeks or if you have Mr Harris give it to the end of the day." Lydia said.

"We do have him last period with the rest of my family members." Chris says recalling the memory of his cousins and him looking over each other schedule.

Lydia face broke out into a big grin "Great you guys have it with us." Scott says with an exact same grin Lydia had then the bell rings signalling the end of first period.

"So tell us some stuff about you guys?"Lydia says giving the two teens a smile.

XXX

Riley walks into her third period class which is by far her favorite because its art as she walks into the classroom the students that are already in there stop in the middle of what they were doing the guys eyes instantly roam over her body,while most of the girls gave her the stank eye which she gladly returns only a few girls give her a warm smile.

As Riley made her way through the rows of desk every empty desk she came to the girls would even give her a disgusted look or say that the seat was taken so instead of slapping someone and being suspended on the first day she continues to search around the room until her eyes landed on an empty chair in the back which was right next to Derek Hale.

"Ummm...is this seat taking" Riley ask as she stood in front of Derek.

Derek looked up from the paper he drawing on to see one of Jackson's new neighbors has Derek thought about this morning introductions he remember her name was Riley and apparently she thought he was hot. That made Derek smrik up at the beautiful girl "no you can sit here" Derek said getting a smile from Riley as she sat next to him.

"Thanks... Derek right" ask Riley unsure if she mistaken his name.

" Yeah...and you're Riley not one of the twins." Derek ask.

"That's me" Riley said ask she bend down to get her sketch book and her drawing pencil out of their backpack. As she did that Derek werewolf senses picked up an overwhelming scent of jealousy as Derek looked at the front of the class he could see every girl and even some guys looking at him and Riley.

"What hell take a picture it will last longer." Riley said in annoyed tone causing Derek to look at her with a questioning look as she stared at the students looking at them which caused all them turn back around to face the front of the class.

Derek actually smile at the girl not that she notice maybe when he found out what her and her family was and if they were at threat to his pack they could be allies because he likes her fire it was something about her.

"Okay class today we are going to draw the animal within each of us." The teacher said coming into the room as the bell rung.

XXX

Danielle and Trey walk into their fourth period class English which also included Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia.

After Danielle finds a seat in front of Stiles and across from Allison Trey finds a seat behind Scott.

"Hey man what's up?" Scott turns around to talk to the warlock.

"Nothing dude ready to eat." Trey says as he takes his English book out his book sack.

" I understand" Scott laughs as the teacher Ms. Blake walks in.

"Okay class we have been going over essays and inspirational people that made a different in the past for the last two weeks, so today I want you too write an essays on the person that inspires you." The pretty brunette teacher says getting groans from the class.

Trey and Danielle both know who they were going to write their essays on their grandmother Connie because she has always been there for them when they needed her. She puts their needs and problems before her own even when they try to assure her everything is okay. If not for mama Connie taking them in after all their parents died in car accident which they now know the truth they parents were killed by a secret society of witch hunters that are now after them.

After everyone had finished their essays and passed them up so the teacher she instructs them to read the first two chapter of Wuthering Heights and then answer the questions after each chapter they have after each chapter in their books.

Trey and Danielle finish up their question with five minutes to spare before the next bell rings indicating lunch time.

"You guys want to sit with us at lunch?" Stiles ask Danielle know that she would inform her cousins if she agrees.

Danielle thinks about it for a second Stiles and his friends seem nice and harmless and it would keep them from sitting in someone else's table and have an altercation. "Sure why not"

"Sweet" Stiles says just before the bell rings.

xxx

As Stiles and Allison led the two witches to the cafeteria the rest of the pack started to show up from different directions Jackson with his arm around Lydia, Boyd and Scott coming from up the hallway laughing and Stiles guessed they had the same idea as he did, because with the two werewolves were Chris, Derek even had Brittany with him not that he was talking to her, Erica and Riley was the last to be seen walking down the hallway and by the way they were laughing and talking you would swear they were best friends.

XXX

After everyone got their food the witches followed the Hale Pack to their table which was in the back of the cafeteria almost secluded from the view of the other students but perfect view of everyone else. On the side that faced the view of the students entering the cafeteria sit Scott and Allison and on Allison's right sit Lydia and Jackson and Scott's left Boyd and Erica and next to Erica sit Derek. On the side facing the wolves sit Riley across from Derek, Isaac and Brittany sit across from Erica and Boyd, While Stiles, Danielle, Chris, and Trey sit across from Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson.

It was quiet for a few minutes while everybody ate until Lydia decides to ask the teen witches a question to start off a conversation.

"So Chris and Brittany tells me you guys moved here from Atlanta." Lydia says making the three other witches look up from their food two their two relatives then to Lydia not missing the stares from the other at the table before Riley answers.

"Yeah it's was for the best." Riley says getting nods of agreement from her cousins.

"So do any of you guys have classes with anyone else at this table." Scott ask.

"Yeah" The five witches say together.

"Derek and I actually have second period together." Riley says

"What do y'all have second period?" Stiles ask.

"Art" Derek says

"What did you have to draw?" Brittany ask no one in particular.

"The Animal we think are within us" Riley says rolling her eyes.

" So I guess you drew a tiger" Chris says getting a nod from Riley as she takes out of her sketch book to let the table see.

"Why a tiger" Scott ask from across the table.

"Favorite animal" Danielle answer for her cousin.

"So what did you draw Derek? What animal is instead of you?" Stiles eyes with a smirk on his face.

Derek glares at Stiles before taking out his sketch book and opens it to a drawing of a big black wolf with red eyes.

"That so sick dude I loves wolves" Chris says as he takes the sketch book out of Derek hand.

"You like wolves" Scott ask.

"Yeah that his favorite animal and if he could have one he would no matter how dangerous they are." Trey explains.

"Yeah their dangerous but they stick together no matter what their a family thats why their called a pack" Chris says as he passes the drawing down the table.

As the pack listens to Chris talk about wolves being family and sticking together they all feel happier and stronger and finally like a real family.

When Danielle takes the drawing from Stiles almost immediately she feels the strange vibes telling her a vision about to happen making Danielle whole body shut down as her eyes close.

XXX

A younger Derek maybe the age of ten or eleven stood in front of three graves with a handsome older man with similarities as Derek with the black hair skin tone but with blue eyes.

"We will find the ones responsible for this I swear Derek." The older man said his voice cold.

"Promise Uncle Peter" Derek said looking up at the older man his voice as cold.

"Promise" Peter said giving Derek shoulder a squeeze before looking over at the three tombstones and eyes going an electric blue as Derek's eyes change from green to crimson red.

After that scene is over another appear.

A teenage version of Derek is walking in the woods at night when he takes off running on his hands and feet but comes to a stop with he comes face to face with a screaming Stiles and a mauled Scott.

"Help me please I don't want to die" Scott pled between breaths giving Derek those puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah please him" Stiles says tears running down his face and voice cracking.

Derek eyes glowed red "if I do this you can't tell anyone there are people who will hunt us down any kill us do you understand" Derek ask getting a nod from Scott and a 'yeah' from Stiles. Derek then opens his mouth showing off four sharp canine teeth as he bits down into Scott's side.

After that Danielle saw Scott show off incredible agility and reflex on the lacrosse field.

She Allison and Scott fall in love even though Allison family hunt werewolves.

She saw Jackson threat Scott to make Derek to give him to bite.

Lydia get attack by a rogue Alpha but it was discovered later on she was immune to supernatural creatures.

She saw Derek,Scott,Stiles,Allison, and Jackson kill the rogue Alpha after he rips out Allison aunt Kate throat for setting fire to his house kill his family.

She saw Derek give Jackson the bite than Isaac,Erica,and Boyd for different reasons.

She sees :the whole ordeal with the kanima and Gerald Argent who tried to brainwash Allison to help get rid of the werewolves and Lydia saving Jackson making him finally become a werewolf.

But the last scene was something that hasn't happen yet.

Derek and his pack her cousins and her were stand in a huddle Derek standing with Riley Stiles and herself, Brittany with Isaac, Scott and Allison while Jackson sits on the ground with Lydia in his lap, Boyd and Erica taking the same position, Trey and a mysterious caramel skinned girl with amber brown eyes, Chris also with a mysterious spanish girl with dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes and a Hawaiian guy with black hair and an olive skinned blonde guy with hazel eyes. Everyone was smiling when someone took a picture.

XXX

Danielle throws the sketch book on to the table as soon as her eyes snap open.

"Danielle what happen"Brittany ask as everybody looks at Danielle but Danielle only looks at Derek.

"Did you have another..." Brittany says leaving the unspoken words for her sister to answer knowing Danielle would catch on.

Danielle breaks here eye contact away from Derek to look around the table seeing everyone giving her looks from worry and curiosity. She clears her throat before she speaks again. "Yeah I had another one."

"Another what?" Stiles ask the question the pack was thinking.

" Should we be worried" Chris says as he stands from the table ready to freeze or send people into a wall if he had to protect his family.

" No!" Danielle says a little to loud causing half the students in the cafeteria to turn a look at them. "I don't think so" She says more calmer than before thinking of her vision of all of them together taking a picture all smiling. "Should talk to mama Connie first."

All of a sudden all their phones goes off including Chris and Trey phones too. The wolves and Allison, Lydia and Stiles watch as the five teens take their phones out of the pockets, and purses to see a text from the grandmother .

Mama Connie: Meet me at the vets after school your cousin Deaton and I have to train and prepare you for the dangers that will be coming now that your powers are active.

P.S. No excuses you have to come.

"I guess this is an excuse to leave early" Trey says picking up his food tray with one hand while swinging his booksack over his shoulder with the other hand.

"Hell yeah" Chris said really glad he didn't have to stay at school today while doing the same as Trey just did.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Riley says getting up from the table followed by Brittany and Danielle.

Danielle stops in mid walk after her cousins and sister have made it cross the other side of the cafeteria and truns around to face the Hale pack.

"I know what you guys are and pretty soon my family will know...but I have to warn you that there is another one around and he going to make move sometimes soon." Danielle says.

"What do you mean another one of us?" Derek ask his face blank of emotion and voice strong.

Danielle rolls her eyes "you know werewolf and I believe he's an alpha like you Derek.". That gets everybody on edge.

"Another alpha or you sure?" Stiles ask. Danielle turns to look at him gives him a small smile. "Yeah I'm sure and you should stay out of the woods Stiles or your gonna..."

"Get killed got" Stiles finish for her.

"I should go now for Chris or Trey come in here and all hell breaks loose." With that Danielle turns around and walk out of the cafeteria.

" So she knows what we are ,but we don't know what she and her family are" Boyd says just as the bell rings meaning lunch is over.

"Pack Meeting tonight at Jackson's house tonight." Derek says in his alpha tone meaning no if ands or buts.

A/N: Please review

Wrote all of this on my phone cause computer got even stupider.

Okay so who thinks Derek and Ms. Blake Scott English teacher might have a thing later on.

If I was in miss Blake places I would have quit when they damn birds attack my classroom... and why the hell is school files in the boiler room... and why the hell she couldn't do her paper work at home.

And of course they need to let Stiles get laid so the I'm thinking demon wont sacrifice him.


	5. Alpha Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter 5: Alpha Twins**

The pack hadn't seen the five teenagers since that Tuesday in the cafeteria when Danielle informed them that she knew what they were and that an alpha was in town and some how she believes that he is going to attack Stiles. After school had let out the pack piled up in different cars and droved to Jackson's house since his parents were out of town again.

**XXXX**

**Tuesday Night at Jackson's**

"What the hell are we going to do about this alpha that's in town and supposed to kill me?" Stiles blurts out once everybody gets settled in the living room.

"We aren't going to let them get you Stiles or anyone in the pack." Derek said not noticing his mess-up.

"Them" Lydia says catching Derek's slip-up. "What do you mean them?"

"Uh What?" Derek asks with a confused look on his face.

"You said we aren't going to let them get you Stiles." Scott says.

"Tell us Derek who are you talking about?" Stiles ask with a raised eyebrow.

Derek looks around the living at his pack he couldn't lie and say he was talking about Jackson's new neighbors because the werewolves would have picked up on it and plus he didn't want to lie to his pack any longer. So Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I was talking about the Alpha pack that's here."

Just as Derek expected there was shouts of 'Why didn't you tell us', 'how long have you known', 'Can we handle an Alpha pack'. Derek couldn't take anymore of the screaming so he let out a loud roar that silence whole pack eyes red now.

"If you guys shut the hell up I will tell you what I know about the Alpha pack." Derek growls at the pack.

After everyone sits and quiets down Derek begins to tell them what he knows about the Alpha pack. "I know its five Alphas in the pack and their leader name is Deucalion he they are bad news they each killed their own pack before they joined the Alpha pack. They have been here for a couple months and I still don't know what they look like are what they planning."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asks from the couch she was sitting on next to Scott and Isaac.

"Because all of you were going through a tough time with Gerald killing your mom, Lydia coming into her abilities, Jackson learning to control his werewolf abilities, Scott in summer school, Erica and Boyd little summer trip, Isaac finding himself and gain more confidence in himself, and whatever Stiles has been doing these last couple months I didn't want to add to you guys stress with this until I gained enough Intel." Derek says getting nods and small smiles from his pack.

"You could have told us Derek, you don't have to keep us in a dark were pack." Stiles say.

"We might actually have someone who knows what one of the Alphas look like" Isaac says gaining everyone's attention "Danielle…she knew what we were and she mention another guy with red eyes."

"True" Lydia says "After she touched Derek sketch book today she found out you guys was werewolves.

"She did something similar when she touched Stiles the night they move in." Allison pointed out getting nods from Lydia and Stiles.

"So do you think she's physic and saw the Alpha attack me." Stiles ask Isaac who just shrugs "Yeah, maybe I mean did you see the way she looked at Derek when she opened her eyes."

"Well maybe we should go over there and talk to them." Scott says ready to get to the bottom of the mystery of what these new teens are.

"They aren't there McCall" Jackson says as he listens for some kind of movement from next door.

"Well if we see them what do we do?" Erica asks Derek.

"Nothing because we don't know if we can trust them." Derek says more in a commanding tone.

"That's not true Derek I mean if the were any kind of threat they would or could have made their move at school anytime." Stiles say trying to make Derek see reason.

Derek thought about what Stiles was say it was the truth if they was a threat they could have attacked them anytime yesterday, but he couldn't, wouldn't risk putting his pack in danger. "I understand what you are saying Stiles this could all be a set up. They haven't done anything to prove if they are our allies or foes yet so until they prove that we can trust them keep as much distance away from them as possible."

**XXXX**

Today is Friday and the pack hasn't seen any sign of the five teenagers or the grandmother according to Jackson they haven't been home at all he doesn't even pick up a scent of them and the same goes for the rest of the werewolves.

So when in the middle of lunch all the werewolves head shoot up towards the cafeteria entrance. Stiles and the rest of the humans pack members turned the attention towards the entrances seeing two twin teenage boys with brown hair and brown eyes with baby faces.

"Twins" Lydia says been the first one to speak out of the pack.

"Alpha Twins" Derek corrects his voice tight never taking his Alpha twins as they make their way towards the pack. Instantly all the werewolves stood up pulling the human pack members behind them.

"Well…Well…Well if it isn't the Hale Pack" One of the Alpha twins said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Your right Aiden I don't see what's so special about this pack." The other twin says looking over each person in front of him.

"Well Ethan if Deucalion is interested in this pack they obvious have something he wants." Aiden says in a bored tone.

"Ummm…how about smarts and good looks." Stiles thinks to himself, but when he hears two low growls he knows he said it out loud.

Derek and the pack of werewolves let their own low growl out. "You must be Stiles we've heard about you the human in the Hale Pack that never shuts up and always have a sarcastic comeback, but you are loyal to your pack to even though they don't appreciate to your full potential." Ethan says.

As soon as the words left now smug looking Alpha mouth Stiles look down at his shoes because what he said was truth to a certain extent sure they don't appreciate him to his full potential or asked what was going on in his life and mainly used him as the researcher, but they were his friends his second family and he know if he was in trouble they would be there to stop any threat against him. Stiles then looks up at the alpha twins who are now sharing the same smug look, when Stiles starts to laugh the smug looks turn into a scowl "Is that the best you two can come up with, you should really work on your sale pitch, maybe you should try Gerber I mean you both have the baby face for it."

The twin eyes instantly go red and their claws come out. Derek and the pack don't let their eyes change because they are faced towards the cafeteria were anybody can see them but the do let their claws extend ready to attack.

"Ethan not here…not yet" Aiden says putting his hand on his brother shoulder.

"Your right…that's not why we here." Ethan says shifting back to normal.

"Well why are you here?" Derek asks through gritted teeth.

"Deucalion wants to meet you tonight at six your place so be prepared…and you might want to keep the humans at home" And with that the twins turned around and left the cafeteria.

The rest of the day at school was quiet the alpha twins seem to have disappear after the cafeteria little chat but that didn't make Derek feel any better he had Jackson watch Lydia, Scott watch out for Allison even though everybody knows she could probably take care of herself. Isaac and Erica were assigned to Stiles since he really pissed off two of the Alphas.

**XXXX**

Stiles was doing everything he could think of that he needed to do so he wouldn't grab his keys and drive to Derek and Peter's house for the pack meeting with the Alpha pack. It wasn't like he was defenseless he could take care of himself not that anyone knows except Scott and he's pretty sure Lydia knows but of course she doesn't mention it.

Stiles looks over at his alarm clock on his night stand it flashes five-thirty-five then Stiles looks down at all the school books he has scattered around his bed before he hops up off of his bed and throw on his shoes and his red hoodie on, grabs his keys off his night stand before running down the stairs to his jeep. "_Don't kill me Derek cause I didn't listen to you again."_ Stiles think as he starts his jeep and pulls out his driveway towards Derek's house.

Stiles had just turned the down the street to the preserve where Derek and Peter lived in their mansion of a house Stiles slammed his foot down on the gas not worried about the speed limit since he is out of the city speed limit. As Stiles continued to drive down the street that has nothing but the forest as the view he noticed his car begin to slow down.

"No baby don't do this to daddy now" Stiles whines as the car comes to a complete stop.

Stiles looks at the gas meter to see his jeep is empty and he needs gas.

"I guess I have to walk to Derek's now" Stiles says as he hops out of the jeep and checks his cell to see its five minutes after six meaning the Alpha Pack is already at the house and whenever Stiles shows up the meeting might be over because he has another mile and a half to get to Derek's house.

Stiles makes sure he as all of his important things out of his jeep before he locks it and head towards the woods. "Come Stiles you've fight rouge Alpha, Survived a Kanima, Held at gun point, what's a mile and a half through the woods." Stiles says to himself to motivate to walk through the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking Stiles gets the feeling that he is being watched and followed something he has come to rely on dealing with supernatural creatures. "Who's out there I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." Stiles yells throughout the woods to the person that he feel is following him.

Just as Stiles is about to turn back around he feels someone push him up against a tree. Stiles lets out a hiss of pain before he opens his eyes to see the face of one of the twin alphas starring back at him with a look of pure rage.

"Aiden or Ethan I can remember" Stiles says trying to push out of the werewolf's grip, but the werewolf is to strong.

"Aiden" The werewolf says in a deadpan tone. "I'm going to kill you now." The werewolf says shifting to his beta form as he plunge his claws into Stiles stomach getting a painful and horrific scream from Stiles that can be heard throughout the forest.

**XXXX**

Derek and the other werewolves were still discussion what the Alpha pack had told them when they heard a painful scream come from about a mile in the forest. Every wolf knew who the scream belonged to 'Stiles' Scott was the first one up and out the door followed by Derek and the rest of the werewolves.

**XXXX**

"Are you sure you did the locating spell right" Danielle ask Chris whose holding a glowing green crystal as they walk through the woods.

"Of course the spell should lead us to Stiles" Chris says as the crystal shines brighter.

"See it glowing even more which means we're going in the right direction." Trey says pointing to the crystal.

"Danielle remember Chris this spell for two days locating us and other objects with Deaton" Brittany says giving her twin a small smile.

"Yeah we'll find Stiles before this Alpha werewolf kills him." Riley says confidently.

"Okay guys I just don't want this vision to come turn and after last night I know it was today we had to come back to save Stiles." Danielle says remember the recurring vision of Stiles death she saw last night. She taught if she told Derek to keep him out of the woods the vision wouldn't happen and she would have changed the future.

"This way guys and we need to walk faster." Chris says following the shining light.

The witches all walk at a quicker pace when Brittany hears a guy voice in her mind meaning they are coming close to people. _"I'm going to enjoy killing Stiles then Derek's pack."_ The guy voice says sending fear through Brittany.

Just as Brittany was about to tell her sister and cousins what she had heard there was a horrific scream throughout the woods. The next thing that happen surprised everyone Chris began to disappear in some type of green mist one second he was there than the next he wasn't the only thing left was the glowing crystal.

**XXXX**

Chris doesn't know what happen one second he was in the woods next to his cousin then he heard Stiles scream and all his thoughts with on the boy his cousin likes now he's standing a few feet away from Stiles and his attacker the attacker is whispering something in Stiles ear. Chris remember Danielle telling the family of this vision Tuesday so he knew what was coming next so on pure instincts Chris flick his wrist to the right making the alpha werewolf fly across the woods hitting a tree.

"Stiles" Chris calls the bleeding teen as he runs over to him.

"Ch—Chris" Stiles stumbles over the light skinned boy names as he leans against the tree while holding his stomach as the blood soaks his hands and hoodie.

"Yeah it's me buddy…we have to get you out of here." Chris says as he puts one of Stiles arm around his shoulder. "Do you think you can walk?" Chris asks as Stiles nods.

"Well what is this a warlock?" Aiden says getting up from the ground eyes glowing red again.

Warlock Stiles thinks which is weird since he should be more concern about when is he getting to the hospital before he bleeds to death, but he can't help it Aiden might be right he seen how Chris sent the alpha across the woods with telekinesis but he thought he imagined it.

"What if I am? What are you going to do?" Chris says taunting the werewolf how takes the bait by charging towards the two boys. Chris throws up his free hand and sends the alpha into another tree and now Stiles knows he's not imaging anything Chris has magical power and apparently is a warlock making the rest of his family warlocks and witches.

As if on cue the rest of Chris's cousins run out from somewhere in the woods. Danielle instantly comes to Stiles other side and puts his other arm over her shoulder not caring about the blood getting on her yellow t-shirt.

"Dude how did you get here we thought something happen to you?" Trey says looking over his cousin.

"I think I teleported I heard Stiles scream than next thing I know is I'm right behind him" Chris explains.

Aiden gets up again totally shifted now charging towards Riley and Brittany when Riley throws her hand up a pink force field projected in front of her and her cousin now blocking Aiden attack as he strikes the force field with his claws.

"You witches are so going to die when I tell my pack about this no one in your family will survive when we are finished." Aiden slurs over the fangs in his mouth.

"Not if you're died you want tell anyone." Trey says behind Aiden, which makes Aiden turns around only to be met with a fire ball from Trey send the Alpha into the force field which disappears after the impact.

"You guys need to get Stiles out of here." Riley says turning to look at Chris and Danielle holding up a pale looking Stiles. No one is quick enough to warn Riley and Brittany to watch out when Aiden stands up behind them and digs his claws into the back lifting them both off the ground as they both shot blood out of their mouths.

Trey throw another fire ball at Aiden making him drop the two witches and turn his attention to the fire starter warlock. Aiden runs toward Trey who just keeps sending fire balls his way but Aiden uses his werewolf reflexes dodging most of the fire ball when he gets closer to Trey he lunges at the teen with claws out and fangs bare.

As the werewolf lunges at Trey he not prepare when Trey quickly sinks into the ground making Aiden land head first into the tree. Trey quickly rises from under the ground when the werewolf turns around Trey quickly hits the werewolf with a right hook which hurts like a bitch. Trey tries to punch the alpha again when Aiden catches his arm in mid air and quick kicks the teen backwards making him crash into Chris and Stiles standing figures. Danielle was kneeling down next to Riley and Brittany who was still breathing but the breaths were getting shorter by the second.

"Then there was one." Aiden says looking at the last witch who was on the ground near tears.

Danielle watches as Aiden makes his way towards her with a smug look on his face, his burn marks already healing his clothes not so much. The closer he gets the wider his smile gets which makes Danielle angry. How could he be happy to kill a living person that can't defend themselves? Danielle stands up and takes a look around at her family and friend Riley and Brittany are dying by the seconds, when Trey crash into Chris and Stiles he knockout all three of them Stiles is in the same predicament as the girls, Chris got a nice size cut on his forehead and she can't see Trey because his face is in the dirt.

Danielle feels this new surge of energy shoot throw her she feels stronger so when Aiden swings at her and she grabs his arm in midair like he did Trey but instead of kicking him she snaps his arm in half. Aiden lets out a loud and ear shattering growls. Danielle then grabs him by the throat lifts him up in the air like its nothing and throws him into a tree. When Aiden hits the tree he opens eyes only to see the Danielle breaking a big thick branch off of a tree and throws it at him impaling his stomach.

Danielle seems to be satisfied with the way the branch landed through the werewolf. Then Danielle remembers her family is dying and that there is nothing she can do right now. She falls to her knees next to her sister body and closes her eyes as the tears fall.

There are so many emotions that goes through Anger at the alpha werewolf, sadness that she losing her family, doubt because she can't do anything to save them the more the emotions hit the faster the tears come down and the she thinks about the love she has for them the compassion she as for Stiles. She doesn't notice the yellow light shining under her hands until she hears a groan from next to her.

She opens her eyes to see Brittany back is healing from the claw marks and that her hands are glowing.

**XXXX**

Derek and the pack watches as the Danielle hands began to glow and heal the claw marks on her twin sister back. Then they saw Brittany open her eyes her heart beat strong as ever. Danielle seem to pick up on the connection that she somehow healed her sister and run over to Riley and put her hands above the claw marks and watched them heal completely she didn't wait to see if Riley was okay because her breathing became strong long breaths again. Instead she ran over to the three boys and turn the one Derek remember as Trey over on his back to see if her had any injuries. Trey had big gash on the side of his face, that's when Derek and the pack saw Stiles injuries the alpha had stabbed Stiles in the stomach with his claws. Stiles heart beat was slower than anyone else because he was suffered longer than the rest and he had lost so much blood.

"We should help them Derek" Scott whisper but Derek could tell he was worried about his friends and these stranger something Scott was known for because of his big heart.

"Let's wait a few more seconds lets see what she does." Derek says wanting to see how powerful Danielle was and what she was capable of.

Derek sees the girl take a deep breath as she stands in front of the three bodies and closes her eyes. The yellow glow becomes brighter then turns into three beams of yellow light shining engulfing all three boys healing their wounds.

Trey is the first to wake up than Chris, Stiles is the last one to wake up and last to heal completely.

Maybe Stiles was right Derek thought maybe these five teens were going to be great allies. The Pack had showed up when Danielle was kneeling in front of her sister and cousin body when they seen her snap Aiden arm in half and lifted him up in the air, then broke the branch off the tree and swung it at the alpha werewolf. Danielle warn Derek to watch Stiles and he failed as an alpha to protect his pack making them have to step in and do his job.

**XXXX**

"Well look at this the little witch saved everyone." Aiden says through gritted teeth tries to pull out the branch out of his stomach.

"Well I'm not saving everyone" Danielle says giving him as smug look.

"My pack will find you all and kill you." Aiden says as Trey approaches him.

"How can they we you want remember any of this" Trey says giving the alpha a smirk when he receives a confuse look from the alpha.

Trey eyes met Aiden eyes "You will not remember this fight no matter how hard you try, you will not remember attacking Stiles, They only way you could remember if I let you so when you wake up you will be healed and go on as nothing happen, now sleep."

Aiden eyes begin to close as Chris comes up and pulls the branch out with telekinesis allowing Aiden wound to heal. Riley is the next one to come up and with a wave of her hand Aiden clothes are back in one piece she does the same to everyone else making their clothes good as knew.

"That was awesome" Stiles says as Riley uses her powers on his hoodie and t-shirt Riley just laughs.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of the woods Stiles" Danielle says walking in front of the ADHD teen with folded arms.

"I tried but I wanted to get to Derek to meet the Alpha pack even though Derek told me to stay home…he probably going to kill me if he finds out."

"He already knows" Brittany replies "Come on Derek I know you and the pack is out here I can hear your thoughts and its giving me a migraine." Brittany yells through the woods.

Derek and the pack instantly appears surrounding the witches and Stiles.

"So I guess you know what we are now." Riley says giving the alpha a smirk.

"Witches" Derek says.

"Good Witches" Riley corrects.

"And Warlocks" Chris and Trey say at the same time.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews **

**I was going to upload this yesterday but it was my birthday so I had other things to do.**

**Hope you like please Review.**


End file.
